The commonly assigned United States patent application entitled “Vehicle Active Network,” Ser. No. 09/945,581, filed Aug. 31, 2001, Publication No. US 20030043793, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference, introduces the concept of an active network that includes a switch fabric. The switch fabric is a web of interconnected switching devices or nodes. The switching device or nodes are joined by communication links for the transmission of data packets between the switching devices or nodes. Control devices, sensors, actuators and the like are coupled to the switch fabric, and the switch fabric facilitates communication between these coupled devices.
The coupled devices may be indicator lights, vehicle control systems, vehicle safety systems, and comfort and convenience systems. A command to actuate a device or devices may be generated by a control element coupled to the switch fabric and is communicated to the device or devices via the switch fabric nodes.
In the context of vehicular switch fabric networks, a challenge is presented in terms of how relatively large data records and messages are transported across the switch fabric network. In particular, when sending large data records and messages across the switch fabric network, the size of the data packets may be constrained by the physical layer on which the communication links that join the switching devices or nodes are built. A need exists for the ability to transmit large records and messages across the switch fabric when size restrictions for the communication links exist.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a system and method to overcome or minimize most, if not all, of the preceding problems especially in the area of transmitting large data records and messages across the nodes in an automotive switch fabric network. This would help in several areas including the reprogramming of switch fabric nodes where large records need to be downloaded.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.